Annabelle
Annabelle, played by Megan Reinking, is the girlfriend of businessman Harry Prince. She lives in a street populated by girlfriends and mistresses and is Margaret Schroeder's neighbor. She has a young daughter Ruby. Biography Background She is the girlfriend of wealthy businessman Harry Prince. She lives in a street populated by girlfriends and mistresses in Atlantic City, New Jersey. She has a young daughter Ruby. Clara Charlton regularly babysits for Ruby. Season 1 Annabelle is invited out at the last minute. She goes to see her new neighbor, Margaret Schroeder to ask if her babysitter, Clara Charlton, can also care for her daughter Ruby. She tells Margaret that the girls often help each other out in this way. Margaret is confused and asks which girls she means. Annabelle says that they are all concubines. She explains that her partner surprised her and that she did not have time to make arrangements. She asks Margaret if the house is the three bedroom and Margaret confirms it. Annabelle says that Nucky must be very keen on Margaret. ("Family Limitation") Annabelle visits Margaret for tea. Margaret tells Annabelle that she is unsure what Nucky wants from her and Annabelle suggestively wonders why they have a big bed. They share a laugh and Margaret clarifies that she means what he wants besides sex. Ruby and Emily skip around the dining room table as their mothers talk. Annabelle tells Margaret that it is more important what she wants from Nucky. Margaret says that she does not want to lose her new home and Annabelle warns her that Nucky will never marry her. Margaret agrees with this and Annabelle tells her about Nucky’s long relationship with Lucy. Margaret says that she would like certainty about her future. Annabelle says that she has been with her partner Harry Prince for three years and that she obtains certainty by stashing money from him under the floorboards in her bedroom, revealing that she has saved almost $4,000. Margaret wonders if Annabelle makes Harry pay her and Annabelle laughs and explains that she steals the money while he is sleeping. Margaret says that she could not do this and Annabelle says that she might surprise herself some day. Annabelle wonders if Margaret loves Nucky and Margaret answers that she is fond of him. Annabelle asks if Nucky is in love with Margaret and Margaret muses that he is not yet over his wife. Annabelle wonders what Nucky has said about Mabel and Margaret says that it is just an impression describing Nucky as “parsimonious with his sentiments.” Annabelle says that this is lucky as a man who talks too much will reveal his weakness and the see the woman he confided in as a constant disappointment. Emily runs in and asks Margaret to play with her. Margaret lifts Emily onto her knee and Annabelle compliments her appearance, disconcerting Margaret when she tells Emily that she will have no trouble finding a man. ("Home") Later Nucky and Margaret are at a North Side speakeasy for the evening with Annabelle and Harry. The two Caucasian couples stand out among the largely African American crowd. Mamie Smith sings next to the piano and there are several people dancing. While the women are in the bathroom Nucky is in conversation with Harry about business. Harry grabs the waiter and asks for more drinks as the women return to the table. Annabelle asks what they were talking about and Margaret guesses that it was business, Harry asks what else there is. Nucky suggests that he is also interested in politics. Margaret says that those are Nucky’s two favourite subjects and Annabelle jokes that they are Harry’s only two. Harry disagrees pointing out that he is always willing to talk baseball. Nucky remembers that he had a catcher’s mitt signed by Hardy Richardson and calls it his prized possession. Annabelle drags Harry up to dance, promising that they can lie down later if he wants to. ("Home") Margaret and Annabelle have tea in the lobby of the Ritz Carlton. Annabelle admires the bracelet Margaret is wearing, telling her that the stone is peridot, which is not as valuable as emerald but still valuable. Annabelle asks if Nucky chose it himself and Margaret admits that she does not know. Annabelle jokes that either Nucky has better taste in jewellery than he should or someone is helping with his shopping; Margaret suggests Eddie as a possibility and Annabelle laughs. Margaret asks about Annabelle’s boyfriend Harry Prince and learns that he is fine. Annabelle suggests more cream cakes and then notes that life is good. ("Hold Me in Paradise") Madame Jeunet approaches them from her store opposite and asks Margaret for help. Margaret wonders what she needs help with as Lucy Danziger drunkenly walks out of La Belle Femme calling after Jeunet. Annabelle tries a polite greeting but Lucy shuts her down. Jeunet whispers to Margaret that Lucy is trying to use Nucky’s credit in the store despite his instruction to the contrary. Lucy haughtily tells them that American’s do not whisper. Jeunet tells Lucy that she has asked Margaret for help and Lucy notes that she is very helpful calling her Mrs MacDougall. Margaret corrects Lucy and Lucy loudly wonders if Schroeder is Irish for bitch, shocking the other customers. Margaret stands and tries to placate Lucy, who refuses to leave. Annabelle interjects and Lucy calls her a false friend. Lucy tells Margaret that she is stupid if she thinks Nucky is her friend or that she understands him. Margaret slaps her hard across the face and tells her that their next conversation will be less pleasant before leaving. ("Hold Me in Paradise") Relationships *Ruby: Daughter *Harry Prince: Boyfriend *Margaret Schroeder: Neighbor *Teddy Schroeder: Neighbor *Emily Schroeder: Neighbor *Nucky Thompson: Former lover, friend (deceased) *Clara Charlton: Babysitter *Lucy Danziger: Former friend Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Season 1 Category:Recurring characters Category:Atlantic City Category:Concubines